


Hollowed space

by HybridComplex



Series: Lost and found [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, oops angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is prey. She is profit. She is indestructible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollowed space

Her skin casts rainbows over the windows as she runs through the early morning sunlight. There's a crystallized hole clean through her chest, gleaming bloody in the middle where Bruce can feel the pump of her heart. Hulk reacts synapse-quick, bursting free of his cluster of neurons as Bruce bursts free from the mansion in a shatter of glass, veins spider-webbing green.

They rip and tear and only stop when they are made of blood and Tony and Rhodey are speechless with pain and relief, the tattered bond they'd felt between the three snapping back into place so quickly and violently and beautifully that Hulk is thrown away and Bruce folds back into being, swimming at the fore of their body.

Vibranium and crystal touch as they talk, pressing and sliding as if to melt together, gripping each other in a way that makes Hulk spread through his bones and growl as if she could hear and understand the warning. The feel of sheared flesh caught between his teeth sends him away, pushing down sickness and furious possessiveness as he melts atoms into a hollowed space high above the mansion.

Hulk settles bodily atop him, their growls echoing and echoing and churning and tearing through the fabric that cuts them down the middle, keeping blue sounds and sights like pinpricks shoved away from the surface space of their existence. He can't keep from seeping away, feeding into the earth and vibrating with the stomp of deer, carved by the dig of claws, coiling tight and twisting through creation and cradling all but themselves within them.

Her name is Pepper Potts and her blood has been filled with ruby and emerald and quartz instead of iron for sixteen years, an early manifestation that intensified until she became like Tony. They were clearly meant for each other, so alike and yet complete opposites, the scrape of vibranium against diamond and Bruce doesn't know which is stronger, doesn't want to know how in tune their souls, their entire _beings_ are.

Hulk wraps him up in fractured nervous pulses and their mouth fills with the thick taste of sadness and he chokes and drowns and Coulson feels his throat go tight and Charles squeezes his eyes shut against a migraine.

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
